The Cancer Center?s Proteomics Facility supports the Cancer Center?s investigators by providing access to and expertise in mass spectrometry (MS) and surface plasmon resonance (SPR). MS is a valuable technology to researchers interested in protein identification, characterization of post-translational modifications, peptides and carbohydrates, as well as global studies of the proteome of cancer cells. SPR provides real-time analysis of molecular interactions. The Proteomics Facility houses several mass spectrometers (MALDI-TOF, ESI-QQQ, and Q-TOF), HPLCs, a BIAcore 3000 instrument, and related analytical equipment. The facility is dedicated to the development and implementation of technology that will allow the Cancer Center investigators to analyze particular proteins on interest in detail or to perform broader proteome-based screens of polypeptide subsets relevant to cancer biology. The Specific Aims for the Facility are: 1. To contribute to the Cancer Center?s research by providing high-quality service and expertise in mass spectrometry and surface plasmon resonance, and to continue to train interested Cancer Center investigators in the use of our instruments and protocols. 2. To stay at the cutting edge of technology advances and opportunities in proteomics, and to keep members of the Cancer Center current in these technologies. 3. To engage in active development of new proteomics techniques, as well as serve as a platform for technology development by Cancer Center investigators. To assist the Cancer Center?s new Cancer Drug Discovery Initiative by developing mass spectrometry protocols for small molecules.